I'll Be By Your Side, Always
by FrostofThunder
Summary: Ichigo and Hitsugaya have a wonderful night, but something Urahara says the next day shakes them up. Can the two of them handle what's about to come? .:YAOI:.:M-Preg:.
1. Chapter 1

**WAS Come On, Please. but i changed it and continued it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**I'll Be By Your Side, Always**

"Stop Ichigo," Hitsugaya said as he tried to push the bigger teen off his desk so he could get back to work.

"Come on, just a few minutes. You finally stared to say my first name and I want to hear it more." Ichigo replied as he gave an innocent face.

"I told you not in Soul Society, someone could find out."

Ichigo pouted at that response. "Then I guess there's only on thing to do," he said as he got up and walked behind Hitsugaya. He didn't get a chance to ask what Ichigo was doing before he felt that annoying sensation on his stomach and burst out laughing.

Ichigo was tickling him.

"Ichigo! Hehehe st-stop HA!" Hitsugaya couldn't even get a full sentence out, he fell to the floor and Ichigo fell onto of him. Still giggling slightly Hitsugaya looked into Ichigo's eyes, how he loved them. Ichigo leaned in and gave Hitsugaya a small peck on the lips.

"Was that so bad?" he whispered. Hitsugaya looked away with a small smile on his lips and blush on his cheeks, then it vanished and pure horror took its place.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked then followed Hitsugaya's line of vision. He was looking at the door. Which was open. Which had two figures standing in the doorway.

'Uh-oh,' Ichigo thought.

Renji and Rukia just stared dumbly at the two still on the ground. Hitsugaya roughly threw Ichigo off him, who hit his head in the process, and got up. Ichigo also got up while rubbing his head.

"H-hey, Renji, Rukia." Ichigo said nervously. Rukia was the first on out of her trance and pushed Renji in the room and quickly closed the door behind her. Ichigo looked down at Hitsugaya who looked extremely embarrassed. The uncomfortable silence lingered for to long. Ichigo finally broke it.

"So, what's um...going on?"

"Well, we heard you were in the Soul Society and thought we'd see you before you left," Rukia answered.

"Ichigo, what's..." Renji started but couldn't finish.

"Look, Renji, I know...it's..weird but..." Ichigo stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. Hitsugaya grabbed him and shook his head. Ichigo knelt down and whispered in his ear. "They have to know."

He looked over to Renji and Rukia and finished what he was saying.

"We're a couple."

Renji brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it. "How...long?" Rukia asked, she hide her shock better then Renji.

"...6 months."

"What! And you never told US!? I thought we were your friends!" Renji shouted clearly annoyed he was left in the dark. Hitsugaya grabbed Ichigo's shinigami robe and squeezed hard, head bent low.

"Quiet will ya!" Ichigo shouted from his kneeling position. "I wanted to tell you but..." he looked at Hitsugaya. "Toshiro was embarrassed and I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable," he said as he took Hitsugaya's chin in his hand and raised his head so he could see his eyes. Rukia smiled at the sight and walked over, placing a hand on Hitsugaya.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Hitsugaya said. Then everyone looked at Renji.

"WHAT!?"

They just continued to stare.

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry, too."

"So," Rukia said, "what have you two love birds been up to? I was wondering why Hitsugaya taicho was volunteering to go to the living world so much by himself." That made the hair on the boys' back stand.

"TAIIIIIIIIICHOOOOOO!!"

They all knew who that was. Hitsugaya quickly kicked Ichigo in the stomach, who clutched his stomach in pain with his face to the floor and brushed Rukia's hand off his shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Taicho!" Matsumoto said as she poked her head through the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, I just wanted you to know I was going to do Kyouraku taicho a favor and be back late! Hmm?" she noticed everyone in the room and Ichigo on the floor. "Why's everyone here and what happen to Ichigo?"

"They were giving me a report and Kurosaki," he looked down, "at some bad fish, we were gonna take him to the 4th division."

"OK!" she said cheerfully and then left. Hitsugaya sighed and drooped his shoulders.

"Phew, that was close." Rukia and Renji just stared at him. "What? If she knew, it would spread like friggin' wild fire," he said as he shrugged.

"Ugh, why'd you have to kick so hard?" Ichigo said as he gripped the desk to help himself up, since no one else was offering to.

"You wouldn't have let go any other way." Was the simple response Hitsugaya gave.

Rukia and Renji laughed. "Well, we'll leave you two be," Rukia said as they both started to leave.

"Wait, um...you won't tell anyone, will you?" Ichigo asked, poking his index fingers together.

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed," Renji said, give a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Then they left, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Now what?" Ichigo absently asked. He found himself face down on the floor...again.

"AH WHAT THE HELL?!" Did he just get kicked in the head? How? The kind is so short! Oh...he's standing on the desk.

"I told you not in Soul Society!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Aw, who cares, it's Rukia and Renji."

"It doesn't matter."

Ichigo just looked at Hitsugaya. He knew that look. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Fine, ten minutes."

"YAY!"Ichigo jumped up.

"But lock all the doors and windows."

"Of course, my love." Ichigo said cheerfully as he quickly locked every door and window there was to the room.

He walked up to Hitsugaya and picked him up off the desk and brought him to the futon that was in the nest room that Hitsugaya used for sleeping when he stayed at the office last. He laid Hitsugaya down gently and started to undress him. Hitsugaya caught Ichigo hand when he started to undo the knot in his robe, his chest out and bare.

"Only ten minutes," he reminded Ichigo. Ichigo grinned and leaned in, placing butterfly kisses on Hitsugaya's neck.

"Of course," he said slyly. They both knew it would be much longer. Hitsugaya grinned at Ichigo as he too, began undressing the masculine teen.

This would be a day to remember.

&

How was it? Did you like it?

I'm thinking about writing more, either chapters or just a bunch of different things they do together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo was pleased. That's for sure. He must've preformed great if Hitsugaya had brought him breakfast that morning. Of corse he threw him out of Soul Society, not wanting another office sex to happen. Ichigo didn't care. He was happy, and he knew Hitsugaya was, too. Hitsugaya was suppose to be sent down here with Rukia and Renji. Matsumoto was left taking care of the division.

Ichigo walked to Urahara's shop with a big grin on his face. He couldn't get that night out of his head.

"Well, that's unusual," said the shopkeeper, "a grin instead of a scowl. I presume you had a good day with Hitsugaya yesterday," Urahara said happily. He was the only one Hitsugaya felt comfortable telling about their relationship.

"Yea, it was great," he said rubbing the back of his head.

'Be careful Ichigo, wouldn't want little Hitsugaya to get pregnant now, would we?" Urahara said, hiding his smile behind his fan.

Ichigo stared blankly at him.

"...what?"

"Well, you see shinigami are souls, so, they have spirit particles that basically make up their body. If anything happens where one of you're little "boys" can get in, his body would make the necessary arrangements to host the little bugger." Urahara said, like it was nothing.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

The door behind them opened and Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Renji emerged. Hitsugaya saw the look on Ichigo's face and went up to him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ichigo snapped out of his trace and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, nononono!"

Everyone knew immediately that something was up. He could feel their stares on him. Urahara only smiled. "Well, you see Ichigo just disco-" Urahara didn't get to finish when an elbow hit his face.

"Ok, what's going on?" Hitsugaya asked crossing his arms.

"Look, can we need to talk." Ichigo said, he noticed Urahara slowly crawling away. "You're coming too!" He grabbed the shopkeepers collar.

"You guys can go stay at my place, my family's away for a month." Ichigo said to Rukia and Renji before closing the shop door on them. They just stood there, then left.

"TELL HIM!" Ichigo yelled at Urahara.

"Now, now, no need to be so demanding."

Ichigo gave him a look that would have killed him if it could.

Hitsugaya waited patiently to be informed of what was going on, he wasn't even here 10 minutes and Ichigo was already causing him a problem.

"Well, I simply told Ichigo that it was possible to get you pregnant," he said, once again as if it was nothing.

Hitsugaya laughed.

"Come on Ichigo, you actually believe him? It's simply impossible. I mean, we're both guys. It's clearly impossible...right?"

Urahara grinned, no fan hiding it this time.

"Right?" Hitsugaya said again, he looked like he was getting panicky. "Urahara?" Urahara only grinned.

Now it was Hitsugaya's time to twitch.

"OH MY GWAD!" Hitsugaya shouted as he clutched his head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" Ichigo yelled.

"To be honest, I didn't think you would take it take far."

Silence.

"Let me ask you something though," Urahara said, "how good _was _your night last night?"

Hitsugaya and Ichigo looked at each other, then at Urahara.

"Care to come with me and check, it might be early but I have special equipment," Urahara said.

"Hell no, I'm not making you check me to see if I'm...pre-pregnant!" Hitsugaya yelled and started to leave, Ichigo behind him.

"Well," Urahara said before they left, "if you start to feel sick in a couple of weeks, why don't you stop by."

Hitsugaya slammed the door.

"My, my, Urahara, that's not the way to tell someone they might be carrying a child," said a black cat in the window.

"Come on, Yoruichi, those two are fun to mess with." Urahara smiled. He enjoyed teasing those two.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya and Ichigo walked in silent on their way home. When they got there they ignored the questions Rukia and Renji threw at them and went straight to Ichigo's room. Ichigo slammed the door and put his back against it, sliding down so he could sit on the floor. Hitsugaya just threw himself face first onto the bed. Not even bothering to take Hyorinmaru off. He mumbled something into the sheets.

"What?"

_Mumble._

"I can't hear you with your face in the sheets!"

"I said 'I left my gigai there'!"

Ichigo sighed. They shouldn't be fighting, they should be talking about. Something the both of them hate doing, talking about their problems.

"I'll get it tomorr-" Ichigo stopped when he saw a figure that looked like Hitsugaya knocking at the window.

"Seems like Urahara took care of it," he said as he let it in, it had a note.

_Lovebirds, _

_I noticed you forgot this and probably would want to face me later. So I took the liberty of sending it to you. Once again I'd like to remind Hitsugaya, feel anything unusual just come to me! /giant Urahara looking head with a smile/ _

Ichigo crumbled it in his hands mumbling curses under his breath. Hitsugaya slipped into his gigai and again fell on the bed. Ichigo knew it was bothering Hitsugaya more then himself. He went over to him and bent down at the side on the bed.

"Don't worry, ok?" he said as he started to rub Hitsugaya's head.

"It's just...what if I am? What would we do? What would everybody think? How would we-"

"Shhh," Ichigo shushed him as he got on the bed and placed him on his lap. "If it does happen, then me and you'll get through it. And who cares what others think? I love you, and nothing will change that, got it?"

"I love you, too." Hitsugaya said, Ichigo placing a kiss on his forehead. Ichigo undid his bed and slipped the both of them under it. Not even bothering to change into night clothes, the two fell asleep instantly.

Renji and Rukia had fallen asleep on the couch as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WELL! My first chapter yaoi story, let alone m-preg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2 weeks later. **

Ichigo awoke alone in the bed, again. He sat up and looked around groggily.

11:30.

Hitsugaya was probably up and about for at least three hours by now. Ichigo stood up, grabbed clothes, and took a quick shower. When he was done he headed downstairs. No one was there. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk and drank from it directly. When he closed the door he noticed a note on the fridge.

_Ichigo, _

_Went out patrolling the_ _town, be back around 2:00. _

_Rukia. _

'Patrolling?' Ichigo thought as he continued to drink the milk. He noticed a P.S. on the bottom.

_P.S._

_Don't drink the milk, Renji drank straight from the container quickly before we left. _

Ichigo spit the milk out as quick as possible and rubbed he mouth on his arm.

"DISGUSTING!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya was standing atop a light post and looked over the people walking below. He put the thought of everything Urahara had said to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate on his work, he couldn't allow personal problems to interfere. He let out a sigh and jumped into the air, gliding through the wind. Suddenly, a large spiritual pressure appeared. It was coming from the park, he quickly changed his direction and headed there. He felt Renji and Rukia heading there as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo felt a high spiritual pressure and immediately ran to the hollow screeching badge. He knew the others were on patrol but he couldn't just stand around and do nothing, and this was a strong spiritual pressure. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He exited his body and jumped out of his bedroom window. When he got to the park, he saw Renji finishing off the Hollow.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Rukia asked when he landed next to her. Renji and Hitsugaya walked towards them.

"The spiritual pressure was strong that's why," he said.

"We're capable of taking care of things," Hitsugaya said as he crossed his arms.

"I know that!" Ichigo said, a scowl on his face. Even though they were going out, they would still argue over the usual things. "Oh, and YOU!" Ichigo pointed to Renji "DON'T DRINK STRAIGHT FROM THE CARTON!"

"Wha...!" It took Renji a minute to process what Ichigo meant, when he did him and Ichigo just yelled at each. Hitsugaya and Rukia sighed in the background. After a few minutes of pointless yelling Rukia interrupted.

"Can we get going now? I'm getting hungry and I saw something interesting in your fridge," she said to Ichigo. He sighed. They started walking back to the house when Ichigo noticed Hitsugaya wasn't coming. He turned around and saw him standing with his over his stomach and eyes narrowed.

"Everything O.K., Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"It's just, that spiritual pressure. I have this feeling like there's something not right, like ther-" Hitsugaya wasn't able to finish when he felt a wave of pain emitting from his chest. He saw everyone's eyes go wide. He looked down at his chest, only to see _something _protruding through him, he could feel the warm blood soaking his clothes and himself slipping into unconsciousness. Why? He's taken worse hits then this. Was it the shock? How come he didn't see it coming? Before the blackness took him in, he heard Ichigo cal his name.

"**TOSHIRO!**" Ichigo shouted as soon as the shock worn off. He watched in horror as the ground below lifted up, revealing an incomplete arrancar (1). Hitsugaya was dangling in the air, still in the arrancar's grasp. Several tentacle like things swung by the demons head, with claws at the end of each.

"_Heheheh, such as strong spiritual pressure belongs to a such a weakling." _The arrancar laughed as he inspected Hitsugaya closer. Soon enough the arrancar screamed in pain as the tentacle piercing Hitsugaya was cut off by Zangetsu. Renji had caught Hitsugaya and left him with Rukia.

When Rukia looked back at Ichigo, the arrancar was sliced in two and disintegrating, Ichigo was breathing heavily, but not from exhaustion, from anger. Ichigo ran over to her and lifted Hitsugaya into his arms. Rukia and Renji didn't question where he was going. They ended up barging into Urahara's shop.

As Hitsugaya was getting healed Ichigo stayed with Rukia and Renji right outside the door.

"Orihime's out of town, that's why I brought him here," he said suddenly.

No more works were spoken.

I was about an hour later when Urahara emerged.

"How is he?!" Ichigo said as he quickly rose from his seat on the floor, Rukia and Renji doing the same.

"He's fine, the injury was severe, but not life threatening." Urahara said.

"Can I see him?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but before you do, we need to talk."

Ichigo was hesitant at first, he let out a sigh. "Rukia, Renji, can you guys stay with Toshiro, incase he wakes up?"

"Sure," Renji said.

Ichigo smiled sadly then followed Urahara into a different room. They both took a seat.

"Ichigo, this might have been against your wishes, and also Hitsugaya's, but do to the circumstances, I had to check," Urahara said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he knew what he meant by "check".

"You had no right! We told you th-"

"An injury like that shouldn't have taken that long!" Urahara cut Ichigo off.

"What do you mean?"

"The injury was severe, yes, but a certain amount of energy would have been enough to heal it, but instead Tessai had to use double the energy."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"It means, that Hitsugaya's spirit energy was sending the healing energy to protect something."

Ichigo knew what that something was. "So I'm guessing that means I should go look at some baby clothes, hm?" Ichigo said, a small smile appearing. Urahara smiled as well, he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You and Toshiro and gonna be fine, I'll even offer to babysit once in a while." Ichigo laughed at that, so did Urahara.

Ichigo watched as Hitsugaya's eyes fluttered open. He smiled, Hitsugaya smiled back. Ichigo lifted the sheets and got under the covers with Hitsugaya. He pulled him in closely.

"You scared me there," he said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've been having trouble detecting the hollows lately."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Was that a side effect of being pregnant? Ichigo let out a sigh which made hitsugaya look up at him.

"Toshiro I have to tell you something," he said as he sat up slowly. Allowing Hitsugaya to sit next to him.

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya's chest, it was like he never was hurt. Ichigo looked into Hitsugaya's beautiful teal orbs.

"Toshiro," Ichigo said as he grabbed one of Hitsugaya's hands, "you're pregnant."

Hitsugaya just looked at Ichigo's eyes, Ichigo stared back.

Well, Ichigo only stared until he saw Hitsugaya backwards, clearly fainting.

"Oi! Toshiro!" Ichigo said as he tried to fan Hitsugaya awake. He heard the door open and saw Urahara, Rukia, and Renji.

"Ah, so I see you told him," Urahara said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. Like the way Grand Fisher was when he fought Ichigo's dad.

ignore the whole healing thingy if you think it's crappy, I just need SOMETHING to say there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been an hour since Ichigo and Urahara got kicked out of the room Hitsugaya was staying in. When Hitsugaya gained consciousness he told Ichigo he was happy, but then he started to cry, mumbling things about Soul Society and captain stuff, Ichigo tried to calm him for a few minutes, but Hitsugaya demanded for Rukia. Over the 2 weeks since Rukia found out, they've became great friends. Urahara went to get her and since then, Ichigo had been waiting in another room.

Ichigo looked towards the hallway when he heard footsteps approaching. Rukia and Hitsugaya appear. Hitsugaya, who had bloodshot eyes, knelt down next to Ichigo and buried his head in Ichigo's neck. Ichigo held him close.

"You up to going back home?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya, knowing they need to talk about this in private. He felt Hitsugaya's head go up and down. "Urahara, thank you for your help," he said as he picked Hitsugaya up and nodded towards Rukia, mouthing a thank you.

"If you have any questions just come here," Urahara said as he lead them out.

Ichigo placed Hitsugaya down, turned around and squatted. Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and looked at Ichigo's back.

"Well, come on." Hitsugaya slowly got onto Ichigo's back. Ichigo was the only one the new Hitsugaya secretly liked piggyback rides. He told Ichigo once he wanted to see what it was like to ride on Zaraki's back, he laughed, which earned him a _very_ hard elbow into the stomach.

The streets were quite, it was around dinner time so, most people were in. When Ichigo got home he went straight to his bedroom and placed Hitsugaya on the bed. Hitsugaya curled up and buried his head in Ichigo's pillow. Ichigo rubbed Toshiro's back. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was an understanding one. Ichigo let the silence linger only for a little, then he laid down next to Toshiro and hugged him.

"Everything's going to be O.K. Urahara said he'd help us if we needed anything."

"It's not that, Ichigo" Toshiro said as he clutched Ichigo's shirt "I'm glad we're going to have a kid, and I'm extremely glad it's ours, it's just," he hesitated "I know that only four people in the Soul Society are going to back me up with this, the others, what are they gonna think?"

Ichigo sighed, he knew the Soul Society was strict. "And what four people are that?" he asked knowing half the answer.

"Matsumoto, Unohana, Ukitake and Shunsui taicho," he said. "I have to go back tomorrow."

"I'll go with you then, and if anyone has a problem I'll kick their ass," Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya sat up and looked at Ichigo. "You can't do that."

Ichigo sat up as well.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm going to keep it to myself, I'll tell those four but that's it," he said. Hitsugaya looked up at Ichigo. "What?" he asked noticing the teens worried look.

"Well, it's just, your spiritual energy isn't as strong as it usually is and after a few months, well, Toshiro, it's gonna start to show," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll figure something out," Hitsugaya said looking down at his lap.

No more words were spoken as the two feel asleep in each others arms.

The next morning was awkward. Renji and Rukia came by in the morning to tell Hitsugaya that the gate at Urahara's was ready. The walk to the shop was in silence. Only when the four of them got to Soul Society did the noise start.

"TAICHO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" came the cheery voice of Matsumoto, she was about to take Hitsugaya in on of her death hugs, but noticed that he was distracted and stopped.

"Taicho, is everything OK?" she asked, worried.

"Matsumoto, after I report to the sou-taicho I want you to see if you could get Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui in my office. Tell them we need to talk whenever their free," he said, then he shunpoed to the first division.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said, but he was already gone. "Taicho...?"

She turned to the group of three behind her. She looked at them, Renji and Rukia avoiding her gaze, Ichigo looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's best you do as he says, Rangiku," Ichigo said as he too shunpoed away, but to the tenth division instead.

Matsumoto really had no idea what was going on, as Rukia and Renji both said they have to report in to their taicho's as well, so, she was literally left in the dust as everyone shunpoed away.

The only way to find out was going on was to follow the orders given to her, so, she did.

When Hitsugaya arrived, his office was quite full. Ukitake and Unohana occupied the couch Matsumoto was always napping on, Shunsui and Matsumoto were lounging on the floor, and Ichigo was leaning against his desk.

"We missed you, Hitsugaya." Ukitake said, smiling kindly. Surprisingly he didn't have any candy with him. Shunsui tipped the top of his hat, and Unohana smiled her motherly smile.

"Is there something important you'd like to tell us? Matsumoto said you seemed distracted when you arrived," Shunsui said.

Hitsugaya dropped his head and looked at the floor, he only looked up when he felt a hand on his head. "Do you not feel well, Hitsugaya? You seem a little weak," Unohana said concerned.

'She noticed. I wonder if anyone else did," Ichigo thought to himself.

"No that's not it," he said as he politely moved Unohana's hand away and walked to Ichigo and took his hand. Hitsugaya took a deep breath and sighed.

"A few months ago me and Ichigo became a couple, and it seems that, well, were gonna be having a child," he said, he closed his eyes.

"TAICHO!" He heard Matsumoto yelled, then he felt like he was getting the life squeezed out of him. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, CONGRATULATIONS!" When Matsumoto finally released him he looked around. Everyone had a smile on their face.

"You looked surprised, Hitsugaya," Ukitake said as he walked up to the small boy. Hitsugaya felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Ichigo. He smiled. "I guess I was a little worried what you guys thought."

"So, now what?" Ichigo said, "Lets do something, I don't wanna stay in this office all day again."

"Well, if you would like, I can make sure everything is going smoothly for you and the baby, Hitsugaya," Unohana said.

"Sure, but, I would appreciate it if you can keep it quiet for now."

"Of course," Shunsui said.

As they left the office, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Matsumoto followed Unohana to the fourth division and Ukitake and Shunsui walked back to the thirteenth.

Unfortunately, no one noticed the shadow that lingered outside of the tenth division's taicho's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHALLENGE!**

WHO WAS THAT! Take a guess, but I won't tell you if you were right or wrong, BUT I will list your names probably in the next chapter if you get it right. (And if I don't reveal who it is in the next chapter then in the chapter after that for sure) IT CAN BE ANYONE FROM BLEACH! (There are NO OC's in this story)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hitsugaya was laying flat on a table while Unohana was moving her hands around his exposed stomach. Ichigo was off to the side, looking curiously. When she was done she removed her hands and smiled.

"All seems to be fine. Your going to be feeling somewhat weak since your spiritual energy will be protecting the babies as a first priority," she said.

Hitsugaya stopped putting on his top. "Excuse me?"

"Is something wrong?" Unohana asked.

"Babiessss?" he said, hissing at the S.

"There's more then one in him?" Ichigo asked, the way he said it made it just sound weird, causing Hitsugaya to send him an icy glare.

"Why yes, three." Unohana said with her motherly smile.

If it wasn't for a hell butterfly, Hitsugaya was sure he would have fainted, again, and probably wouldn't have woken up. He sighed, the worry coming back as he listened to the hell butterfly's message.

It was a usual captains meeting, updates and etc. Hitsugaya found himself for the first time looking off into the distance, not caring about the world around him for th moment. H as brought out of his daze when he heard his name being roughly called.

"Hitsugaya taicho, if you are bored, you may leave." Yamamoto said, clearly annoyed at the way Hitsugaya looked. Hitsugaya snapped back at attention.

"No, Sou-taicho, I apologize," he said bowing.

He regained his posture, then he heard giggling from his left. He looked up and saw the insane scientist shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny Kurotsuchi taicho?" Hitsugaya asked, his icy glare towards the creature/shinigami.

"It's just seems like you're distracted with something concerning a certain orange haired boy," he said with a sick look of evil happiness. Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Hitsugaya taicho?" asked Yamamoto. Hitsugaya turned his head quickly to him.

"Uh, no sou-taicho, I'm not sure what Kurotsuchi is talking about."

"My, my, now were lying to the sou-taicho? From what I heard outside your office you have something to tell." This got Hitsugaya's attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing eavesdropping on my conversations, you have no right!" Hitsugaya yelled at the twelfth division taicho.

"Well, lets just say I noticed something about that didn't seem quite right, so I wanted to check it out," he responded.

"YOU STILL HAD NO RIGHT! HOW DARE YOU LISTEN IN ON MY PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS!" Hitsugaya shouted, raising his voice. He dare not look around the room to see the faces of the other captains. Most were quite shocked, even Byakuya slightly, for the young captain never would lose his calm composure over something like this.

"It didn't seem so private with certain captains there, I believe if you can tell some captains you can tell all of us." Kurotsuchi said.

"Enough!" Yamamoto said, pounding his staff. "Hitsugaya taicho, I don't know what this is about, but I want an explanation right now!"

Hitsugaya had a lost look on his face, like a lost child choosing whether or not it was safe to go with a person offering help him. He felt all eyes on him.

"I-I..." Hitsugaya couldn't even talk.

"Come on, boy, get on with it," Zaraki said, clearly wanting to get out of here and beat someone to a pulp.

"Well, since it seems he's clearly speechless, I'll say it." Kurotsuchi said shrugging.

Ukitake tried to stop him, "Kurotsuchi, hold on a-"

"Our young taicho here, is carrying the child of Kurosaki Ichigo," he said as if it was nothing.

Hitsugaya felt as if the room was spinning, but felt a strange feeling growing inside him. Was it anger? He felt a hand go on his shoulder knowing it was Shunsui's but knocked it off as got out of the line he was in and stood in front of Kurotsuchi, tears were streaming down his face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled, shaking. He wasn't sure why he was shaking, whether or not it from anger or shame. He knew he was letting his reiatsu (1) going out of control, for he saw Kurotsuchi's breath. Almost as on cue, Ichigo burst through the doors.

"Toshiro!" he shouted, after feeling the spike in reiatsu, he figured something was wrong. He saw Hitsugaya's face in tears. Before Ichigo could say anything else, Yamamoto pounded his staff.

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" he was clearly pissed. "Kurotsuchi taicho, you have no right to sneak around other divisions, if I find out you do it again, the punishment will be severe. Hitsugaya taicho, Kurosaki, I believe you two have some explaining to do."

Ichigo just had a blank look on his face, he really wasn't sure what was going on, but from the looks of it everyone in the room knew about him and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya walked up to him and clutched his arm.

"Uh, well, I'm assuming you guys figured out that me Toshiro will be having children," he said.

Silence, all eyes were on him and he felt himself starting to sweat under the pressure. He notice that no one failed to miss the "children". Ukitake decided it was time he stepped in fully.

"Sou-taicho, please, can't you talk with them in private, it is a personal matter."

Yamamoto took a look at the couple. Ichigo was sweating and was almost red in the face and Hitsugaya had his face buried in the teens arm, shaking. He had to admit to himself he felt pity for Hitsugaya. He knew the boy was very prideful and for this to cause him to break down **like this**, it must be serious. He sighed.

"Very well, all are dismissed. Except Unohana, Ukitake and Shunsui. The rest of you are to say nothing of this to anyone. If I find this mentioned to anyone who's not a captain, will be punished," he said. As everyone started to file out, Zaraki stopped in front of Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo," he said with a smile.

"Um...yea?"

"Heh, these kids better be as strong as you because when they get old enough, I'm gonna fight them full force!"

Ichigo was shocked. Was Zaraki...congratulating him? Ichigo smirked. "Please, like I'd even let you near my kids."

"We'll see about that," and with that Zaraki left. Ichigo looked down at Hitsugaya, who finally stopped crying.

"Hey, you ok?"

"No."

Ichigo frowned. He hated when his Toshiro was sad or upset about something. He was about to say comforting words when Yamamoto's voice echoed in the now mostly emptied room.

"Follow me," he said. No questioned where they were going. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Hitsugaya's shoulders and walked with him. Ukitake and the others in front.

As Ichigo was walking he just thought of something.

How was his dad gonna react?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mimic shalle

Afrieal

musicallady1

All said Kurotsuchi Mayuri so they were right YEA! I was going to use him from the beginning but when I saw Yachiru I was thinking about using her, but then I thought of the whole meeting scene. (A quick and easy way for everyone to find out) and also because I enjoy Hitsu-torture I wanted it to be like...dramatic and such. I had such trouble ending this chapter. I spent like 10 minutes trying to think of a good sentence to end with and I came up with that. I figured 'let Ichigo have something to worry about now' so...yea

I LOVE YOU SHIRO-CHAN!!

Just to clear things up, Ichigo's 18 (out of school) and the Winter War is over and Ichigo knows his dad is a shinigami (found it out somehow during the war, you make it up how he found out)

1. Spiritual energy/pressure


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo sat on the couch in the Tenth Division's office and sighed. Hitsugaya was in his room, the same room where everything leading up to today started, taking a nap. The talk with Yamamoto went surprisingly...well. He started off saying how he was disappointed Hitsugaya went to him first, then he said he would help in any way possible. That shocked everyone, but Yamamoto smiled and said that every child should be welcomed into the world, no matter what the circumstances are. Even so, Hitsugaya has yet to tell him that there are _three_ on the way, but he did say it was okay for the rest of Soul Society to know. He didn't seem to care anymore what people thought.

And man, did it spread like wild fire, maybe even faster.

Now that Soul Society was dealt with, all Ichigo had to think about was when he was gonna tell his dad. When he told his father he was gay, his dad told him with a smile and a hug, "Whatever makes you happy, Ichigo. Just know I'll always love you." So, Ichigo thought telling him that Toshiro was pregnant with his child wasn't going to be a big thing, but the more he thinks about it, the more nervous Ichigo's getting.

Ichigo stood from where he sat and left the office. He wandered aimlessly around Soul Society for a little. He ended up at a beautiful lake that had a sakura tree nearby. Ichigo took a seat under the pink tree and closed his eyes.

He went to the living world with Hitsugaya the next day. Hitsugaya was nervous. When Ichigo told his father, they were sitting in the living room silently. Ichigo thought the silence was bad and so did Hitsugaya, but Ichigo's dad smiled warmly and congratulated them. They both sighed in relief, which was short lived as Ichigo's father gave a good kick to Ichigo's head, yelling on how he should've been the first one to find out. They argued for a few minutes over pointless stuff. Ichigo asked his dad is he should tell Karin and Yuzu, but he said keep it from them for now.

**2 weeks later**

It's been a month since Hitsugaya got pregnant and all Ichigo had to say was...

Thank Goodness.

Poor Hitsugaya suffered from morning sickness for the past two weeks and couldn't keep anything down. Luckily it was over now and Ichigo feels like he's more relieved then Hitsugaya. Unohana had to put him on an IV for a day because he got highly dehydrated the first day. So, since then Ichigo had a panic attack every time thinking Hitsugaya was gonna choke or die from dehydration. Due to unnecessary worrying, as Hitsugaya put it, Hitsugaya locked him in a closet in the Sixth Division, knowing he wouldn't dare destroy any of Byakuya's property, leaving him there for who know how long. Byakuya was the one to open the closet and find a sleeping Ichigo hugging a mop with a bucket on his head, he simply closed the door and walked away.

Though the morning sickness was over, now Ichigo had to deal with the dreadful and scary...

Mood Swings.

Ichigo was found one day sitting outside the office door with a black eye, it seems he said something to Toshiro that he didn't appreciate and got punched in the eye, he refused to repeat what he said. When Hitsugaya was in a mood, the only ones who could calm him were Rukia, Unohana, Matsumoto, and shockingly Byakuya. The little taicho was walking around Soul Society sending a chill to anyone within three feet of him. Byakuya saw him and walked up to him. What he said to Hitsugaya is unknown but they do know that the two had tea later that night.

**Month 2**

Ichigo hugged the little bundle that was in his arms as the rays of the sun were coming into the small room. He rubbed Hitsugaya's abdomen, which started to take shape. He heard a little giggle.

"That tickles," said Hitsugaya as he placed his hands over Ichigo's.

"Good morning, sweety."

"Good morning," Hitsugaya said as he turned to look into Ichigo's chocolate eyes. Ichigo gave him a peck on his nose. They smiled warmly at each.

What a peaceful morning.

To bad that was ruined by a loud and fast footsteps approaching their bedroom window.

"What is that?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo groaned and rose from his spot so he could see out the window.

All Ichigo saw was a blob of colorful hair before a tiny pink haired lieutenant head butted him in the face.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" shouted Yachiru. Hitsugaya stared wide eyed at the girl, before he knew there were a bunch of girls looking through the window, immediately noticing Matsumoto.

"What- what's going on?"

Before he knew it Nemu was in his room, picking him up and lifting him out the window. Now he was standing in the center of a circle, girls all around him. He recognized Nanao, Isane, Matsumoto, Kiyone, and Yachiru who was still on the window sill. The rest he figured were seated officers he didn't know, but he did recognize some girls from his division.

Ichigo, after regaining his composer, looked out the window.

"What the hell's going on?" he said as he saw his Toshiro standing in the middle of a two dozen girls wearing only a white jinbei.

"Yeah, what's going on Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked up to the smiling women.

"Well, when I told the girls you were pregnant, we then decided we need to teach you mothering skills!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Um, okay..." Hitsugaya said as he scratched the back of his head, Ichigo starting at him with wide eyes. Then I got a little chilly. "But you couldn't wait it I was AWAKE AND DRESSED?!

"We're so sorry Hitsugaya-taicho!" Isane said with a bow.

"Ah, no, no, you don't have to be sorry Isane." Hitsugaya said as he waved his hands in front of him.

"GOOD! Then we'll be back later Taicho!" Matsumoto said as she hoisted the other girls away. All saying their goodbyes and see you laters.

Hitsugaya sighed and walked up to the window, he tried to get up but had a little trouble due to the extra weight.

"Okay, that was weird." ichigo said as he lifted Hitsugaya back into the room.

"Yea. Well, I guess I better get dressed." Hitsugaya said as he removed his shirt.

"What? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you hear? They're gonna teach me... "motherly skills"."

"You're gonna actually go?" Ichigo said as he also started to get dressed. "Why don't you just say you're busy."

"I'm going because they know I won't be busy, Yamamoto Soutaicho announced I wouldn't be doing hard labor, so they'd know I would be lying."

"So what?" Ichigo groaned as he plopped down onto the futon, half dressed.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Ichigo, what is it?"

"I just, wanted to spend today with you," Ichigo said as he fiddled with the sheets.

"Ichigo, this could be a good thing, I need to know some things that are just natural to a mother."

Ichigo nodded and stood up and kissed Hitsugaya. "Okay."

Hitsugaya smiled, now fully dressed. As he headed for the door he turned around. "Oh, and Ichigo, Byakuya's going to be the Godfather of the first born child," he said then turned and left.

Ichigo dropped his pants with a dumbfounded look. Hitsugaya smiled when he heard Ichigo yell.

"WHAT!!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yup, Byakuya's the Godfather of the first born child. Heheheheh I like Bya-chan 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hitsugaya felt as if he was on trial. He sat cross legged in front of the girls. Of course the group had shrunk considerably. Nanao, Isane, Nemu, Matsumoto, and Yachiru were all looking at him, clearly down at his rounding stomach. He let out a nervous cough, he picked up his glass of water and took a sip.

"How are they gonna come out?" said the cheery voice of Yachiru. Hitsugaya nearly chocked on his water and was coughing hard. The girls just look at him then Yachiru. When Hitsugaya's fit was over he scratched the back of his head, a habit he was picking up from Ichigo.

"Uh," Hitsugaya thought for a moment, "Good question."

"Um, if you have any questions like that, Hitsugaya Taicho, I'm sure Unohana Taicho can help you with that," Isane said.

"Ah," Hitsugaya put his drink down, "so..."

"Let's begin," Matsumoto said, but before she could start the door swung open. Ukitake stood in the doorway with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you, but I need Hitsugaya taicho for the moment," he said. Hitsugaya looked at the older man, then to the girls.

"Sorry, girls, can we call a rain day?" Hitsugaya asked as he raised slowly from his seat. Matsumoto sighed, "I guess," she mumbled. Hitsugaya smiled and followed Ukitake. Barely out of the room he heard Matsumoto say cheerily "who wants sake!?" He smiled to himself. Just like Matsumoto.

"Ano, Ukitake, what's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked as he noticed the serious/worried face of the normally cheerful taicho. Hitsugaya saw they were in the Thirteenth Division territory and wonder what was going on. Before he knew it, Ukitake pushed Hitsugaya into a room.

"Deal with him! Please!" Ukitake said as he quickly closed the door.

Question marks floating all around he head, Hitsugaya looked around the room and saw it was a mess. He saw the reason for that.

"ICHIGO!"

The said boy turned around, at first he had an angry face on, but when he saw who was standing there, the anger melted away and was replaced with fear.

"To-Toshiro, what are ya doing here?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Hitsugaya was not amused. "I can ask the same thing."

Ichigo sighed, "Well-"

"What the HELL ICHIGO!?" That startled Ichigo. "Why did you tear this room apart!?"

"I-I...I guess I was just surprised."

Hitsugaya calmed a little. "Surprised about what, Ichigo?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"That Byakuya was gonna be a godfather to one of our children," he said.

"THAT'S IT!?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Not just that! Why is it that everyone else can calm you and I can't do anything!? You go to everyone else to talk too, and I just left alone! I want you to talk to me Toshiro! I want you to open up to me, tell me how you feel, and I wanna do the same!" Ichigo said, he was panting now.

"Ichigo..."

"I just...I feel like your slipping away," Ichigo said as he closed his eyes, holding tears back. He felt something around his waist. Hitsugaya had a tight grip on Ichigo.

"Ichigo, how could you think that? I would never want to see you slip away. I love you so much. It's just that," Hitsugaya buried his face in Ichigo's stomach, "the pregnancy is taking it's toll on me and I guess since I know I'll always have to look to, I just need to know that there are also others that I can turn to. I guess I'm just looking for everyone's approval," he said.

Ichigo looked blankly at Hitsugaya. "Did you get any of that?" Ichigo laughed.

"Yea, but I still don't know why Byakuya has to be the godfather."

Hitsugaya sighed, but before he could say anything, he clutched his stomach and sunk to the floor onto his knees, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Oi, Toshiro!" Ichigo knelt down next to Hitsugaya.

"Oi! We need some help in here!" Ichigo yelled hoping someone would come. He looked back at Hitsugaya and cupped both his cheeks, making the small boy look at him.

"Toshiro, look at me."

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, Ichigo could clearly see the pain.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Ichigo knew where it hurt, but he wanted to hear from Toshiro.

Ukitake was in the room within moments, Hitsugaya felt himself get lifted but wasn't aware of what was going on around him.

He soon slipped into a comforting unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O Noes TOSHIRO! Don't worry (or should ya?) Nah I'm playing (or em I?)

anyways my ipod broke (the hold button is stuck on hold and its off...do the math) and im said because now I have to carry around cds and I get annoyed because they fly off the seat everytime we break in the car so...sniff MY BABY! (I have the first gen ipod nano)

Reviews fuel my brain...DON'T LET MY BRAIN GO EMPTY!

HOUSE IS BACK YEAAAAAA


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Ichigo stop pacing," Hitsugaya said as he fiddled with the IV in his hand.

"Hitsugaya taicho, please, don't fiddle with that," Hanataro said from his seat next to the bed. Hitsugaya did what he was told, for it was the sixteenth time a Fourth Division doctor had to tell him. Like Ichigo, he was slightly nervous, and when he was nervous he like to fiddle with stuff and the IV was so convenient. Unfortunately, when he was fiddling with it the fifth time he accidently pulled to hard and pulled it out, his blood sprayed everywhere, causing Ichigo to get even more worried. So, now Hitsugaya sat in a Fourth Division bed, with an IV in one hand and a bandage on his other, which was getting itchy, so he went to fiddle with that.

"Hitsugaya taicho, please," Hanataro said, again. Hitsugaya let out an aggravated sigh and went to lay his head down on his pillow. Going back with force because he was annoyed, he wasn't aware he was so close to the headboard and smashed the back of his head. Hissing in pain he leaned foward and rubbed that back of his head.

"Ah! Hitsugaya taicho!" Hanataro was immediately by his side, as was Ichigo.

"The next one who touches me is gonna be a pretty ice sculpture," he said as he continued to rub his head. Ichigo and Hanataro backed away as the air got chilly.

Hitsugaya was pissed. He's been here five days and Unohana has yet to tell him or Ichigo what was wrong, if anything was wrong.

A few minutes later Unohana came. "Everything seems to be fine, Hitsugaya. What caused the pain was mostly from stress and exhaustion."

"If everything is fine why did I have to stay here so long?" Hitsugaya asked, relieved it was good news and glared over at Ichigo, knowing he was part of the stress factor, along with paperwork, even though Matsumoto had been help, a little.

"I'm sorry, you should've been out of here a few days ago, but because of the kido explosion down at the academy, we've been dealing with quick in and out patients. The paperwork must have gotten mixed up."

"Oh, that's ok, as long as everything's fine," Ichigo said.

"I have informed Yamamoto soutaicho and he has agreed to have you on temporary leave. Matsumoto will be watching over the division and you are to take it easy."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. Matsumoto running the division? Well, ever since he got pregnant Matsumoto has been taking a little more responsibility.

"Alright I'll take it easy," he said.

**Month 5 **

Hitsugaya has gone 2 and a half months of "taking it easy". Now he was bored. He and Ichigo had been doing random stuff which he enjoyed, but three days ago Ichigo had to check up on things in Karakura town, so Hitsugaya hasn't been doing much.

Hitsugaya got up from where he sat on his futon, stumbling slightly. He stomach was quite big by now clearly showing he's expecting three. Not long ago did he and Ichigo hear their heart beats, it's a moment the two of them will never forget. He also remembered the time Yamamoto found out that he was expecting three. The old man nearly fainted for reasons unknown.

Hitsugaya pulled on his clothes and left the house. He walked aimlessly around for a few minutes, letting his feet lead him around Soul Society. A few minutes later he found himself looking into the window of where the Eleventh Division trained indoors. (Like in episode 63) He had to duck when one guy flew out the window and over his head, missing him by a hair.

Ikkaku saw the puff of white from where he stood. He was wondering why he was there.

"Hi, Plumpy-Chan!" Yachiru called from her seat. Hitsugaya looked through the window.

"Plumpy-Chan?" Hitsugaya repeated.

Yachiru jumped onto the windowsill and tugged at the front of Hitsugaya's shikashou.

"Come and watch Plumpy-Chan!" she said as she tugged him. Hitsugaya looked at the height of the window. It was up to his chest.

"Where's the door?"

Once he was inside he took a seat between Yumichika and Yachiru. He had to say it was quite entertaining to watch the Eleventh Division beat each other up. He was also glad that they weren't formal either, the last time Hitsugaya had to sit on his legs, they fell asleep and Ichigo had to carry him back to his house because he was afraid of falling and hurting the kids, and also simply because he couldn't even get up.

"Ken-Chan!"

Hitsugaya looked up and saw Zaraki standing in the doorway.

"TAICHO!" they all said and bowed.

"Huh? What's goin on?" he asked when he saw Hitsugaya sitting.

"They were training when Plumpy-Chan was in the window looking really bored! So we invited him in!" Yachiru explained.

'I looked bored?' Hitsugaya thought.

'Plumpy-Chan?' Zaraki thought as he looked at Hitsugaya. "Wow, you really are plump, boy!"

Hitsugaya sighed.

"So," Zaraki said as he took a seat next to Hitsugaya, "know if one of them is a boy?"

This surprised Hitsugaya that Zaraki actually wanted to talk about this. "Um, no, we haven't checked the sex of any of them yet. Me and Ichigo decided to wait until their born."

They stayed in silence for a little.

"Oi, Zaraki?"

"Hn?"

"Well, Ichigo and I have been looking for godparents and well, the first born has Byakuya and Matsumoto, the second born has Rukia and Renji, but we need someone for the third and Unohana agreed to be the godmother. How...would you like to be the godfather?"

The room went silent.

Zaraki stared at him blankly. "Godfather? You're asking me? What about Ukitake, have you asked him?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh? Oh, well, he actually wanted to be grandpa," Hitsugaya said.

"Heh, he'd make a good one." Zaraki thought to himself for a little while. "Sure, what the hell! I'll be able to train the kid!"

Hitsugaya smiled, he didn't miss the slight blush that went across Zaraki's face when he asked him. "Great! Well, I need to get going, I have something to do," he said as he steadily got up. They said their goodbyes. As Hitsugaya thought of how he would tell Ichigo, he came up with a simple conclusion.

Yumichika rubbed his chin, and Ikkaku knew he was thinking of something.

"What's on you're mind?" he asked.

"Hitsugaya taicho looks quite beautiful pregnant, I wonder how I would look," he said.

Ikkaku brought the wooden sword down really, really, really, REALLY HARD down on the pretty boy's head.

"HOW UGLY IKKAKU!" he shouted, everyone wondering how he was still conscious.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ikkaku shouted back.

Zaraki paid no mind to the two brawling figures behind him. He only thought of having another little kid riding on his back with Yachiru.

Hitsugaya thought back to Zaraki and smiled. 'He might be a crazy fighter and just, well, insane but every man does have a soft side,' he thought.

"Now, to the Sixth Division."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I feel evil, everyone got so nervous when he fainted. /hides in trash can/

I had to put that in with Yumichika, I thought of it either when I was in bed staring at my ceiling or when I was in the shower...or possible during a class (cant remember) but I laughed when I though of it.

What's he gonna do at the sixth division? Nothing interesting.

VOTE FOR BABY NAMES ON HOME PAGE!


	9. Chapter 9

**musicallady1 brought up good points in a review she wrote and I will answer those questions here. **

**One was if Toshiro and Ichigo should die would each child would be separated forever. Well, if you think of it they wouldn't be separated forever since they all live in Soul Society and the godparents would just be like giving them a place to live and food, but they would see each other during the day and all, just kinda like, sleep in different places (unless they have sleep overs, lol Byakuya hosting a sleep over)**

**Now, seeming what I did with Ikkaku and Yumichika people assume they are in a couple, if you want them to be you can, but if you don't that's fine to. I mean if my friend said something like that I think I would either hit them or stare with a blank look. **

**And I here reviewers are out for my blood, heheheheheheh my can is made of strong stuff (brain dead can't think of a material) I'M SAFE!**

**Chapter 9**

"How have you been feeling, Hitsugaya?" Byakuya asked after he took a sip of green tea.

Hitsugaya placed his cup down, "Better, thank you."

Byakuya nodded and silence took place. Hitsugaya had to say, he enjoyed Byakuya's company, perhaps it was the understood silence, he wasn't quite sure.

"Have you asked Zaraki yet?"

"Hm, oh, yea, I did. In fact that's where I came from."

"What did he say?" Byakuya asked taking a sip.

"Shockingly, he said yes." Hitsugaya said as he closed his eyes and took a sip of his own tea. He suddenly heard coughing. He opened his eyes and saw Byakuya coughing into his fist.

"Excuse me," he said when his little fit was over.

'Did he just choke on tea?' Hitsugaya thought starring wide-eyed at the normally calm man, who now tried to hide his disturbed face.

Hitsugaya couldn't contain his laughter. He didn't mean to be rude but he just couldn't help himself. Byakuya looked at him, but Hitsugaya noticed him glance to the side and a small smile come upon the face of the stoic man.

After Hitsugaya calmed down he said, "Yeah, I was a little surprised myself, but I feel with Zaraki my kids will be safe, and maybe learn a few moves. For some reason, I see Zaraki doing good with children. Maybe it's because of Yachiru. I don't know."

"Very well, if that's what you want."

"I guess I should be going, Ichigo will be home tonight." Hitsugaya said as he got up. "Thank you for the tea." He said.

"Of course, if there's ever anything you need, you can ask me," Byakuya said as he too got up.

"Well..." Hitsugaya said, scratching his head with a smile.

Byakuya blinked.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo was excited to see Toshiro. It's been four days since he saw him and he wanted to now how his family was doing. Ichigo opened his door with a smile and was about to greet Hitsugaya loudly, but suddenly he couldn't move.

A binding kido?

"Hm, you could've at least waited until he was in the house."

Ichigo looked around and spotted Toshiro and Byakuya standing in front of him.

"Byakuya?! What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted trying to break free.

"Thanks, Byakuya," Hitsugaya said as he waved good-bye as Byakuya yet. Before he left, Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Prepare yourself." Then he was gone.

"Prepare...myself?" Ichigo mumbled "Toshiro, what's going on?"

"Welcome home," Hitsugaya said as he kissed Ichigo.

"Yeeaaaa, I'm not even in the house a second and im trapped," he said but kissed back.

"While you were gone Ichigo, I have been thinking of who would be the godfather of our youngest," Hitsugaya said, knitting his fingers together, "and I've chosen him."

"And who's him?" Ichigo asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Zaraki," he said.

Before Ichigo could say anything a small hand was placed over his mouth.

"Now I know you're gonna object and scream and do Ichigo stuff, but I really think he's the right choice."

Ichigo sighed and Hitsugaya removed his hand. Ichigo looked into Toshiro's eyes and saw he was serious.

"Okay," he said "Can these restrains come off now?"

Hitsugaya undid the binding spell. Ichigo picked Toshiro up and brought him to the bed. Kissing and hugging him.

"I've also been thinking, Ichigo..."

"Hm?"

"I know we agreed to wait, but I wanna know what they are."

"What they...? Oh, the sex you mean?"

"Yeah! And when we know the sexes we can start looking at names and picking clothes and-"

Ichigo smiled, it was so cute how Toshiro was getting so excited.

"Okay, okay, we'll go to Unohana in the morning," Ichigo said, he noticed Hitsugaya's hands were on his stomach, a small smile on his face.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo.

"One kicked."

Ichigo's hands were immediately on Hitsugaya.

"Really! Damn it, I missed it!"

Hitsugaya giggled, "Let's get to bed," he said as he laid down. Ichigo gave Hitsugaya a kiss before he too laid down, holding Hitsugaya in his arms.

"I love you_, yuki hime_."

"I love you, too, my...strawberry-chan."

"...I that the best you could do?"

"...Shut up," Hitsugaya mumbled as he lightly punched Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo chuckled and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Ok, next chapter the names will be chosen, VOTE!! VOTE!! VOOOOOOOOTE ON DA POLL! **

**Because there are lots of ties. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Ichigo and Hitsugaya awoke they got dressed and headed to the Fourth Division. When they got there Unohana got Hitsugaya ready to check the sexes of the babies. He as he laid on the table, Unohana ran her hands, along with her reiatsu, over he belly. Ichigo stood next to the bed, watching Unohana. When she removed her hands she smiled.

"It appears we have two girls and a boy arriving soon," she said.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya soon had big smiles on. Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo and got a kiss to the forehead. The two thanked Unohana and left. Hitsugaya sat at his office desk with a paper and a brush in his hand, but it wasn't the usual paperwork, no, it was a list of names. A lot of names actually. The two have just spent the last half hour deciding and crossing out names.

"Kiyoshi, will be the boy's name," Hitsugaya said as he put a big circle around the name. "Now, we've been able to come up with six different names for the girls."

"Name them again, I forgot," Ichigo said from his position on the couch.

"Kyoko, Umeko, Leiko, Tsuhgi, Hatsuko, and Asako," Hitsugaya said.

"Mah, I like them all," Ichigo said as he sat up to look at Hitsugaya.

"That was a big help," Hitsugaya said, "We need two of them."

"How about," Ichigo held up his hands together, then spread them out wide, as if asking for a hug, "To be continued," he said as he stood up and walked to the desk.

Hitsugaya sighed, he knew Ichigo was itching to get out of here. It took them twenty minutes just to get the boys name.

"Fine, we'll continue this tomorrow," he said as he stood up and placed the paper aside.

"Lets go," Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo quickly followed as Hitsugaya left the office. He soon found himself in the Fourth Division with Unohana sitting across from him and Toshiro. Apparently, since the babies were coming soon, Toshiro had been avoiding a certain question. It seems he finally found the courage to ask it.

"Well, you see Hitsugaya, your body with make the necessary changes it has too, to deliver the children the way a women would." Unohana said.

"Huh? So, what, Toshiro's gonna become a girl?" Ichigo asked, Hitsugaya twitched.

"For the delivery...yes. But it's only temporary."

"When will this "change" take place?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Soon, I'm sure."

And man was it soon. Two days after the three had that meeting, Hitsugaya was having bad cramps and could barely walk. He was admitted into the Fourth Division and has been there for two days now. Only one word described the way he felt.

Shitty.

Nervous could also be thrown in there.

He's been unable to get comfortable for four days and poor Ichigo had to try and comfort the growing more and more nervous Toshiro. Plus, Ichigo was about to collapse anytime soon. Truth be told, he wanted the kids born already.

Despite all that, they were able to chose out the names for the girls. The first born girl would be Hatsuko and the other would be Umeko. The boy would be Kiyoshi.

Toshiro laid on his side, Ichigo rubbing his back. He felt as if sleep was going to take over and welcomed it, but it didn't. Instead, he felt wet between his legs and remembering what Unohana had told him, he knew what it meant.

"Ichigo!" he shouted, startling the strawberry.

"What?!"

"Get Unohana! Quickly!"

Ichigo knew why he need to get Unohana, they were coming. He quickly got up and ran to the door, sticking his head out. Hitsugaya was so preoccupied with racing thoughts everything happened in a blur. He was now in a different room, his legs spread open, Unohana and other Fourth Division people rushing around the room. He noticed Rukia and Matsumoto in a corner, staying out of the way but there. When they saw him spot them they gave small waves. He returned with a small smile.

To Hitsugaya's right was Ichigo, who's hand was getting crushed his Hitsugaya's death grip.

"AH THIS FRIGGIN' HURTS!" He yelled, he could barely hear Unohana telling him what to do, but it seems his body just did what he heard, even if he couldn't hear her.

Even though through all the ruckus, he did not fail to hear the cry of a baby. A girl someone said.

'Hatsuko...' he thought.

And then another. Girl once again.

'Umeko...'

And finally, his son.

'Kiyoshi...'

Hitsugaya smiled. His children. His family. He closed his eyes, feeling relieved, but he quickly opened them when he felt people grabbing at his arms and hands. He looked to his left, two Fourth Division's were trying to pry his hand off of Renji's spiky ponytail.

'Where the hell did he come from?' Hitsugaya thought as he let go. Then to his right Ichigo was desperately trying to free his crushed hand. Hitsugaya didn't let go, but pulled Ichigo into a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Ichigo said as he hugged his Toshiro. Hitsugaya, along with the room and babies, were quickly cleaned up.

"Hitsugaya, Ichigo," Unohana said. "Would you like to hold your children?" she said as small bundles were handed to them. Hitsugaya, was holding their son, Ichigo was holding the middle child, and Matsumoto was asked to hold her godchild.

The news spread quickly through Soul Society. Hitsugaya was told that Hatsuko and Umeko were perfectly healthy and could probably go home in a day or two, but Kiyoshi, due to being a little small, Unohana would like to monitor him for a few days, along with Hitsugaya himself.

Tonight, Hitsugaya lay in the arms of his one and only love, Ichigo, and at the foot at his bed were their three children.

Their babies.

His family.

- - - - - - - - - - -

YA BABIES!

I was kinda quick with the birthing process I think, I hope its O.K.

YEA now the fun begins and all those one-shots of randomness can be written. Heheheheh do I have ideas for this family. Along with the godparents hehehehhehehe. -rubs hands together-

-Hitsugaya and Ichigo back away with their children-

It's all fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**There's a new poll on my user page, if you wanna check it out. It's not really a necessary one but I felt like posting it...heh (go see, go see!) **

**Chapter 11**

Cries were heard and red lights flashed on the little baby monitor Ichigo had brought home a few days before. His dad had insisted he have it and also told Ichigo he wanted to see the babies soon. Ichigo groaned as he looked at the monitor.

"I hate this thing," he said as he was tempted to throw the damn thing. He looked over to Hitsugaya.

"It's your turn, I went before," was the reply he got. Deep down he wanted to protest, but he knew it was true. Hitsugaya had gone three times already tonight, and all the times the night before. Ichigo had been pretending to sleep, nervous and unsure of how to calm a crying baby. Of course, the fourth time it went off, Hitsugaya had kicked him really hard and told him to go tend to his children. Ichigo was unsure of what to do, but when he got there, he just felt like he knew. He gently rocked Hatsuko and soon she fell asleep. Ichigo placed the girl back into the crib and looked over his children. The two girls, Hatsuko and Umeko were identical, with orange hair, the only difference was Hatsuko had brown eyes and Umeko had teal eyes. Kiyoshi, his tiny son, was smaller then the two girls and haven't cried once, yet.

"Why can't your sisters be like you, you sleep like a log," Ichigo said as he gentle rubbed the soft, baby cheek. Ichigo smiled as he saw the little puff of white hair finally coming in. Also, Ichigo was amazed when he saw Kiyoshi's eyes.

One was chocolate brown and the other was teal green.

He looked over his kids once more then went back to bed. He laid down and rapped his arms around his Toshiro, burying his face in his lovers snow white hair.

- - - - - - - - - -

**1 month later**

"So, who gets called what?" Renji asked Ichigo as they leaned over the crib which was set up in Hitsugaya's office. Hitsugaya looked up briefly from his paper work.

"What?" Ichigo asked. He sighed, 'Of course, he needs an explanation,' Hitsugaya thought as he went back to the paperwork, he'll let Ichigo deal with this.

"You know, ('No he doesn't,' Hitsugaya thought) who gets called what? Are you gonna be daddy, mommy, father, etc," Renji said as Ichigo picked up Kiyoshi who was reaching up.

"Oh, um, well, I guess Hitsugaya would be mommy and I'll be dad."

"Excuse me," Hitsugaya said placing his brush down. "As much as a mother I might be I am a male and refuse to give a female title," he said as he walked up to Ichigo and took Kiyoshi.

"Hn, then what? We can't both be dad."

"Well, I'll be daddy and you can be dad," Hitsugaya said as he sat down on the couch and placed Kiyoshi on his back and played with the little feet. The boy giggling happily.

"Well, there's your answer," Ichigo said as he shrugged. "So when are we gonna leave, Toshiro?"

Ichigo and Hitsugaya had been assigned a mission in the living world for a few days along with Renji, Rukia, and Matsumoto. It seems a few hollows have been causing a ruckus and also some left over arrancar from the war.

"I told you, when everybody gets here," Hitsugaya said. Ichigo noticed the worry on Toshiro's face when he returned Kiyoshi to the crib.

"What's wrong?"

"...are you sure there's no one?"

Ichigo sighed. "Toshiroooooooooo, we've been over this already."

"I know! It's just..."

"I asked everyone who was capable of handling the kids and they all have their hands full. Unohana has to deal with those stupid academy kids, they keep blowing themselves up. Ukitake hasn't been feeling well, he did want to watch them, but he couldn't even get out of bed. Kyoraku, forget him. Byakuya has to deal with his division, they got a bunch of new people. He said, "I have to put them in their place"."

"Those new people are a pain in the ass," Renji said as Ichigo took a breath.

"Zaraki, forget it, and—"

"Ok, ok!" Hitsugaya cut him off.

"Look, they'll be fine with Urahara."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My, my! Look at those little angels!" Urahara said as he saw the little bundles. Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Yoruichi were all waiting for the group to arrive.

"Here, take her! I think she ripped most of my hair out," Ichigo said as he handed Hatsuko, who was strapped to his back, to Urahara.

"Wow, Ichigo, she looks just like you," Urahara said as he cradled the baby girl. Hitsugaya had to fix his hold on Kiyoshi, who was starting to fidget, he was reaching out to the black cat on the ground. Hitsugaya crouched down and held him out to Yoruichi. She walked foward and the boy felt the soft fur. Hitsugaya smiled at how cute the scene was, but that all ended when Kiyoshi had a firm grip on one of he ears.

"Defiantly Ichigo's son," Yoruichi said as she rubbed her head, remembering the time Ichigo grabbed her tail.

They all sat around a table, drinking tea, all were silent as Hitsugaya gave everyone instructions, but not on the mission, on how the kids need to be taken care off.

"Taicho, we have to start patrolling," Matsumoto said as she started to drag him out of the room.

As he was getting dragged he firmly grabbed the doorframe and yelled out a few more things. Ichigo had to pick up the child taicho to get him out of the house.

"Heh, he really cares," Urahara said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jeez, Ichigo, sorry I care about how are kids are treated," he said as he crossed his arms.

"They'll be fine, as much as Urahara is annoying, he's also responsible. And if it makes you feel better Yoruichi's there."

The two departed and scanned the town. Nothing interesting happened, that is until several high reiatsu appeared. Hitsugaya immediately headed towards the site.

"Hitsugaya taicho!" Rukia shouted. "This reiatsu..."

"Yeah, it's probably a few arrancar," he said as he felt the wind rushing in his face. As he neared the area his eyes widened. Matsumoto and Renji were already there fighting them off, but they were highly out numbered.

Hitsugaya wasn't going to hesitate.

"BANKAI!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo might have been bad at sensing reiatsu, but when Toshiro's spiked, he knew exactly where to go.

"TAICHO!" Ichigo heard as he neared where the fight was taking place. His eyes widened as he saw a claw slash through Hitsugaya's ice wings and deep into his back. Hitsugaya's bankai shattered and he fell onto one knee.

"Getsuga Tenshōo!"

"Ichigo!" Renji said as he killed another arrancar and headed to everyone, surrounding Hitsugaya.

"Rukia, take Toshiro to Urahara," Ichigo said.

"Right," Rukia put one hand around Toshiro's waist and his arm over her neck.

"Ichigo, be careful," he said.

"Bankai, TENSA ZANGETSU!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa some action.

saw Qurintine and Eagle Eye (in a row) and wow Eagle Eye was awsome (I WAS ABLE TO FIGURE SOME THINGS OUT) and i screamed and crushed during Qurintine, but it was cool. PEOPLE BITES YOUS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"..."

"What?" Hitsugaya asked as Ichigo gave him a hard glare. "WHAT?!"

"...did you get hurt because you want to stay here?"

"Wha– ! You think I deliberately got injured!?" Hitsugaya shouted but grimaced when he moved to much.

"Well, I defeated those guys with just a few shots!" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms.

"And you're not all sparkly clean!" Hitsugaya said as he pointed to the bandages on Ichigo chest and arms.

"Your right, I'm sorry," Ichigo sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "You just scared me, that's all."

"...afraid to raise three kids on your own?"

Ichigo twitched.

"WH– THAT'S NOT IT!"

A cry was heard in the distance.

"My baby!" Hitsugaya said as he jumped for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ichigo grabbed the boy around his waist and placed him back on the bed.

"Ichigo!"

"Listen," he said. Hitsugaya did and soon heard nothing.

"You see, Urahara has everything under control," Ichigo said, "Now, rest before you open yo wounds."

Hitsugaya sat down and pouted. Ichigo said and left.

"And here I thought you'd be the overly protective one Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his head and saw Yoruichi leaning against the wall, with Hatsuko in her arms. "Your clone cries a lot, Ichigo." Ichigo sighed again and took the baby girl from her. Chocolate brown eyes looked up at him.

"By the why, where's Rukia?" Yoruichi asked.

"She went to stay with Orihime," he said.

"Oh, have you told her? Ishida or Chad?"

Ichigo bowed his head, "Orihime knows, but Ishida and Chad don't know yet."

"Ah, so you're holding back. You know, when Ishida finds out, if not from you, he's gonna come after you," she said.

"...I know..."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya opened the sliding door as quietly as he could. It was midnight and either everyone was asleep or out patrolling. He tiptoed to where the babies room was. As he stepped inside and noticed one of the bundles was moving. Hitsugaya leaned over the crib to see who it was. Mismatched eyes looked up at him and a smile appeared on the child's face.

"What are you doing up?" Hitsugaya whispered as he gently lifted his son up. The baby giggled happily.

"Shhh, don't wanna wake sisters now, do ya?" Hitsugaya said as he took a seat in the rocking chair Urahara insisted he had to get. Hitsugaya had to admit, it was convenient. As he rocked back and fourth and hummed. He saw Kiyoshi's eyes start to droop. Soon, the boy was asleep. Hitsugaya smiled and laid a kiss on the little puff of white hair. He returned him to the crib and kissed his two daughters as well.

He went back to his room, his wounds starting to ache, and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Urahara, what are these?" Ichigo said as he lifted a tiny outfit.

"Why their baby clothes of course!"

"They look like shinigami outfits," he said as he looked at tiny uniform.

"But, their so cute, Ichigo, "Hitsugaya said as took the outfit. "I'm gonna go dress them!" Hitsugaya ran off with ths clothes.

"Well, Toshiro likes them," he said.

Suddenly...

"IIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Ichigo quickly ducked as he felt something fly over his head and crash into Urahara in front of him.

"I can't believe this man is my father."

"Ah! Are you ok?!"

Ichigo looked behind him and saw his twin sisters behind him. Then he saw his father on top of Urahara.

"AMAZING! EVEN WHEN I SIMPLY COME FROM NOWHERE YOU'RE ABLE TO DODG–GAHH!" Ichigo punched his father.

"YOU IDIOT! COMING IN HERE AND MAKING A RACKET!"

"This is my family? How embarrassing." Karin said as she scratched her head.

"What's going on out here?" Hitsugaya asked as he appeared, with Renji and Matsumoto, each holding a child and each in their own mini shinigami outfits.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Yuzu said as she ran up to Hitsugaya to look at Kiyoshi. After everyone settled down Urahara brought them into a bigger room. A blanket was brought out to lay the babies on.

"We're heading back tomorrow," Ichigo said.

"So soon?" Issin asked.

"Yea, Toshiro's here wants to get the kids outta here as so as possible. He doesn't want hollows coming after them."

"Hollows? Their reiatsu is there but it's defiantly not strong enough to attract hollows," Issin said.

"It's not their reiatsu, it's us," Ichigo said.

"Oh, that's understandable."

"Wow, Hatsuko looks just like you, Ichi-nii," Yuzu said.

"Poor kid, hopefully she's better looking then you," Karin said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"It's about feeding time, I'm going to get their bottles." Hitsugaya said as he got up, "Can you help me Matsumoto?"

"Oh, sure," she said.

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning they packed up and thanked Urahara. As they arrived in Soul Society, Hitsugaya went to drop the kids at home and then turned in his report to the Soutaicho.

"I see,"

Hitsugaya waited patiently for Yamamoto to dismiss him.

"That is all, but before you leave,"

Hitsugaya looked up from his bow.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo was dozing off on the floor after putting his kids to sleep. He felt as if he'd soon slip into a slumber when he suddenly felt weight on top of him. Hitsugaya had taken a seat on Ichigo's chest.

"...yes darling?" Ichigo asked, slightly dazed from almost falling asleep.

Hitsugaya had a big smile on his face.

"...what?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some of you might know what the Soutaicho offered.

The idea for the little outfits came from Dorkchic.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**5 years later**_

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Hatsuko asked as she tugged at Hitsugaya's captains cloak. When the kids started to talk they all called Hitsugaya mommy. He tried to get them to say something else, but it stuck, and he had to say, the title grew on him.

"He'll be back in a minute or so," he said.

"How long's a min-min...ute?" asked Umeko, a complete clone of Hatsuko, except for the eyes.

Hitsugaya was about to answer when his office door slid open. "You know when I got this job, I thought it would be cool, but now it's annoying."

Hitsugaya sighed, "So what, _Taicho, _you pile the paperwork on Hisagi." ichigo bent down and picked up Kiyoshi from where he was fiddling with blocks.

"Daddy!" the girls said in unison. Ichigo handed Kiyoshi to Hitsugaya and picked up the girls and placed them on his shoulders.

"Careful," Hitsugaya said.

"Did my girls behave today?" Ichigo asked.

"I DID!" Umeko said.

"Hatsuko?" Ichigo said as he turned to his left.

"I did, too," she said.

Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya, who nodded.

"And you, my little boy, did you behave?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his son, who was nuzzled up against Hitsugaya. He nodded.

"Well, since everyone was good today then I guess we can take a stroll around Soul Society," he said.

"Yea!" the girls said.

"Can we go see Uncle Renji?" Umeko asked.

"And Uncle Byaku?" Hatsuko asked.

"And Auntie Rangiku and Auntie Rukia," they said together.

"And Uncle Ken..." a small voice said. All eyes turned to Kiyoshi, who's face turned red and hid in Hitsugaya's captain cloak.

"So my son has a voice?" Ichigo said with a smile. Kiyoshi was very shy and said very little. He was also the smallest of the group, which Hitsugaya could relate to.

"We'll go see Uncle Ken, but we're gonna visit the others first, since they're all close together. Kay?" Hitsugaya said as he placed Kiyoshi on the ground and held his hand. The white haired boy nodded.

The family walked to the Third Division, where Matsumoto was now captain. Hitsugaya was quite unsure of how the drinking buddies (Matsumoto and Kira) were going to handle the division, but in the end, Matsumoto had provide him wrong. Which got Hitsugaya a little annoyed was that she did a majority of the paperwork. When he first saw her doing paperwork he was to shocked to say/do anything he left right away, spending the next hour or two trying to figure out if it was a dream or not.

After spending an hour there the crew headed out to the Fifth Division, where Renji was captain and Rukia was lieutenant, and wife. Renji had finally broken out of his shell and asked Rukia to go out with him. The two went out for a year before Renji proposed. Of course, during that year Byakuya was never far behind the two, until Rukia threw a shoe at Byakuya's face. For he had interrupted there first, passionate kiss. Byakuya wasn't seen for three days after that. Rumors say he spiraled into depression because his little sister didn't need his protection anymore, and others say he was in shock from the whole ordeal from the dating and the shoe. They only lasted until Hitsugaya threatened to freeze the ass of anyone who spoke of it again. Only Hitsugaya knew what Byakuya did for those three days, and when Ichigo asked, he got stuck with changing three two year old baby diapers.

After running around the Fifth Division playing hide and sneak, they were now headed to the Sixth Division. Hatsuko and Umeko ran right in, while Kiyoshi stayed with his parents, who were beginning to lag behind.

"So how's the new lieutenant?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Annoying," was all Byakuya said.

"Hey, hey, Uncle Byaku! Can we sleep over!" asked Hatsuko.

"Sleep over?"

"Maybe another time Hatsuko, Byakuya has his hands full right now. We should get going anyway, it's getting late and Kiyoshi wants to visit Zaraki," Hitsugaya said as he picked up a sleeping Umeko off the floor. Hatsuko let out a big yawn herself.

"Ichigo can you take the girls home?" Hitsugaya said as he handed Umeko over and picked up a wide awake Kiyoshi.

"Huh, oh, sure."

"But I'm not tired, Daddy," Hatsuko said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"You say that all the time and the moment your head hits that pillow you're fast asleep," he said as he picked her up with his free arm.

"Please be careful, you know I don't like when you hold both of them at once."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Byakuya," Ichigo said before he left.

"Well, good luck with your new lieutenant," Hitsugaya said.

"Thank you, and it also seems we have a sleep over to plan," he said.

"Hey there! How's my little warrior?" Zaraki said as he patted Kiyoshi's head, who smiled brightly. Hitsugaya was really glad he chose Zaraki as the godfather.

"Ah, the mini snowball is here!" Yachiru said.

Hitsugaya left the two alone, he had to talk to Ikkaku about a recent trip to the Living World. About a half hour passed when Hitsugaya found Zaraki and Kiyoshi sleeping on the training room floor, Kiyoshi on Zaraki's chest, and Yachiru shooing anyone else away. He took Kiyoshi into his arms then he gentle shook Zaraki, which soon became kicking when he suddenly shot up yelling "I'll kill you, you bastard!" When Zaraki came about he found Hitsugaya on his back, on the floor, with Yachiru standing over him, and his hands over Kiyoshi's ears (who was still fast asleep).

When he arrived home he dressed Kiyoshi in his PJ's and laid him in his bed, and left after kissing each of his children.

He found Ichigo already in bed, reading a report.

"Wow you're reading an actual report. Do I need to check and make sure there's no manga behind that sheet?" Hitsugaya said with a smirk ads he changed into his night wear.

"Aw, shut up!" Ichigo said as he placed the paper aside. Hitsugaya turned out the light and got in bed, Ichigo rapped his arms around him.

"Today was fun," he said.

"Yea."

"I know something that'll make tonight just as good," Ichigo said as he placed butterfly kisses on Hitsugaya's neck, "and the kids are fast asleep."

"I'm a little tired, but if you rub my back first," Hitsugaya said.

"..."

"Ichigo?" Hitsugaya said.

He heard snoring.

"Always when I ask for a back rub," he sighed and soon fell asleep as well.

Ichigo let out a chuckle.

"My little yuki hime," he said as he placed a kiss on Hitsugaya's forehead.

**The End**

Aw, it's over...(OMG I completed a story)

well, it was a fun ride!

Be on the look out for One-Shots!

You guys can also e-mail any suggestion you have that you'd like to see the family do.

This was really fun and I enjoyed reading all the reviews.

To be honest I didn't think this story would get so much attention.

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

REMEMBER

SPREAD THE HITSUICHI/ICHIHITSU LOVE!!

P.S.

I've become a RenHitsu/HitsuRen fan as well (happy sigh)


End file.
